


不冻港

by Ivansher



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 石纪元
Genre: 羽京中心
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: ——可是，我想活下去啊。
Kudos: 4





	不冻港

05

幸好，幸好。

龙水喊完话，倒在甲板上，摔断了右手。晚了一步，但有人得救了。也许从此要和海底的石堆作伴，但羽京感谢他。

那是他们的船长。

04

千空一定会回来的。羽京从来不是个乐观主义者，可他创造了多少奇迹啊！他自己就是个奇迹。

会被反驳吧，说借了科学的力量而已。所以他从来不说，只是在人群中，相信着同一个人。

03

他不会失手。箭矢牢牢把克罗姆钉在瀑布前，断了他赴死的心。他花了一段时间才适应弓箭，这群刀耕火种的原始人，到底怀着什么样的理想？

后来他知道了，千年过去，人类所追寻的不曾改变。

02

浅雾幻的叛变并不令人意外。虽然他自己否认，但人总会向往光明。可惜羽京做不到。

因为我是个懦夫啊。

01

不要反抗，不要质疑，不要深想。

司甚至称得上温和。刽子手清楚刀该指向谁，背后毫无保留，他的国民却并非如此。

而他举起弓箭，提醒自己，不过是个共犯。

00

燕子早有征兆，但灾难来临的那一刻，他还是不知道该往哪里逃。

老人，小孩，男人，女人，末日一视同仁。少了人类，地球照样在转。

羽京只能睁着眼睛。

——可是，我想活下去啊。


End file.
